Onyx Spider Clan
We wait patiently in our webs. Appearance Pale as the moon would be one way to describe most Onyx Spider clan members, untrustworthy would be the other way. Most individuals of this clan have sharp angular features with pitch black hair and dark eyes. Individuals also tend to have some kind of ritualistic tattoos that mean nothing to outsiders but have meaning to other clan members. Society & Culture Known for treachery, deceit, and making pacts with dark entities the Onyx Spider clan has a justifiably bad reputation throughout Nippon. Society While the other clans tend to have more noble pursuits, the Onyx Spider however focus on gaining power through any means necessary while still maintaining the appearance of honor. Though they do not have the most powerful army or the best political standing in Nippon, only a fool would think that they are in a better position than the Onyx Spider clan. Religion Most Onyx Spider are surprisingly religious, though they have a skewed view of the karmic cycle. This is primarily due to the clans close association with the demonic, they see and live with creatures who constantly defy the natural order. Relations Adventurers Noble Families and Organizations Clan Champion Daimyo Ogata Shin: Noble Families Ogata:The Ogata are probably the most well-rounded of the Onyx Spider, often possessing great wit as well as talent with fencing and the magical arts. It is for this reason that the Ogata are often the public face and leaders of the Onyx Spider Clan. The Ogata family mon is a Black Widow Spider centered in its web. The following are vassal families of the Ogata: * Aotora * Hizuko * Ugawa Baisotei: The Baisotei family is the third largest family within the Onyx Spider Clan. They are traditionally led by shugenja, however most Baisotei follow other professions. They are associated with the study of Air and Shadow magic. They are also known for interacting with the dark entities that the Onyx Spider enter into pacts with. The Baisotei family mon is a spider web with a cherry blossom in the middle. The following are vassal families of the Baisotei: * Kochako * Nanbu The Thousand Demons are nominally under the Baisotei families command as they are the only ones that know how to reach them across the planes. Akita: The Akita are excellent spies and courtiers, as well as assassins. The Akita are a family veiled in lies. While Clans like the White Tiger are the "experts" on warfare, the Onyx Spider deal with things quietly, carefully making sure no witnesses survived normally due to the Akita family. The Akita mon represents an eternal maze, an endless loop of intertwining ivy that is stylized to look like a web. The following are vassal families of the Akita: * Kawa * Ryoko The Black Spider Clan is nominally under the Akita families command. Eto: The Eto are the merchants and craftsmen of the Onyx Spider Clan. Due to this they have access to most of the land that the Clan holds so that they can utilize the natural resources available. The Eto family mon is a a spider web between two ears of wheat. The following are vassal families of the Eto: * Tansaku * Naganori Organizations The Thousand Demons: The Thousand Demons are a group of warriors that have made pacts with supernatural creatures to become more powerful. They are feared on the field of battle due to not only their capabilities but also because of the aura of mystery that surrounds them. It is said that in order to become part of the Thousand Demons you must sell your soul. While they are considered to be part of the Onyx Spider Clan, the reality is they are rarely seen in Nippon and spend most of their time fighting across the planes as mercenaries. They are currently lead by a half fiend named Eto Barakun that wields one of the legendary Blood Swords. Black Spider Ninja Clan: Vassal clan of the Onyx Spider, lead by the immortal ninja Genshin wielding the Sword of the Archfiend. Clan Bonuses Members of this Clan receive the following bonuses. *+2 to bluff or diplomacy. *+2 bonus on Fortitude saving throws against poison. Clan Feats Way of the Onyx Spider